Sweet Sixteen
by The-Spirit-of-a-Child
Summary: If this is totally out of whack then just consider it Alternate Universe. Other than that, it's Simon Jeannette romance. Just read it dude. P.S. I'ts T just to be safe
1. A very interesting ringtone

Just read the story dude.

Chapter 1 

An Interesting Ring Tone

I closed my eyes. This was the most relaxed I have felt in three years. The Chippette's World Tour. The greatest thing that had happened to us since we had been adopted. At first my sisters had whined and complained about the fact that Alvin, Theodore, and Simon weren't coming with them but they soon found out that they would often have to dress and undress in a small cramped trailer with whoever they were singing with. Brittany had shuddered at the thought of having to dress with the boys, saying that she would not mind it nearly as much if they had to watch them undress. That had made me and Eleanor laugh and laugh and laugh. I sighed and smiled. A soft bed made of advanced memory foam with soft feather pillows in an apartment-like suite in the luxurious Hotel Raphael of Paris was exactly what I needed right now. But it felt like I was forgetting something, but what? I heard a rustling noise and opened my eyes. My sisters were standing beside my bed with their hands behind their backs. They smiled at me and said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". '_Oh yeah, my birthday' _I thought with a smile. Brittany grinned at me and said, "We want to do something special for you so we made a few phone calls". Before I could answer, **_Axel F_** began to blare from Brittany's pocket. She grabbed her cell phone and put it up to her ear "Talk to me". The person on the other end said something that sounded sarcastic and Brittany pouted, "Oh, it's _you_" she said, "So you got my message. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. NO!" she yelled "YOU RETARDED LITTLE IDIOT! NO! NO! NO!". I leaned over toward Eleanor "Why do I get the distinct feeling that she's talking to Alvin?". Eleanor chuckled. "NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU COME HERE JUST TO GET NEW GIRLFRIENDS, YOU ED RETARD!" Brittany screeched. I nodded "Yeah, she talking to Alvin". Eleanor only chuckled again. "JUST DON'T MESS IT UP!" she jabbed at the END CALL button with great force. She stamped her foot "That retarded little ! That ed little retard! He-! He-! He… is wonderful" she sighed and fell onto the loveseat with a smile. Me and Eleanor grinned at each other "You mean you don't hate him?". She let out a moan of pleasure, "I love him! I love him so much! Oh, - he's wonderful! Not that he'd ever love me," she murmured. Then she sang softly "How wonderful life is, now he's in the …………… woooooooorrrrrrrrlllllllddddddddd". We laughed at her. She looked up indignantly at us, "What is so funny?". We just laughed harder and harder. "What's so funny? You like boys too!". We nodded and kept laughing. "Not one as stupid as Alvin", Eleanor gasped for breath. Brittany pouted and I smiled, "If we've learned anything, it's this. Brittany has a very interesting ring tone".

Authors Note: Most of my Chapters are short. If they're long, then that's good too.


	2. Dealing with Men

A.N.\ I don't pretend to be a good writer. I just love writing.

Chapter Two

Dealing with Men

The Chippettes stood outside the luxurious Hotel de Raphael, waiting for the boys. Brittany was tapping her foot impatiently, Eleanor was rocking back and forth on her heels, and I was waiting silently. Suddenly a black Mercedes with flames drove up. We girls shared a look that said, 'yeah it's them'. Eleanor muttered out of the corner of her mouth "Bet Alvin picked out the design". I snickered and Brittany glared at us. Alvin was the first to get out. He had grown his hair out a bit and he had an earring. Brittany tried really hard to put on an indifferent look but it didn't work. It was to obvious she thought he was hot. To a girl anyway. Guys are and will always be clueless. Next was Theodore. He was plump, but still managed to be cute. That took talent. Alvin bowed to me, "Mademoiselle Jeannette", he said in a ridiculous French accent, "I believe zat it is your birthday, yes?". I just giggled, knowing perfectly well that I was just encouraging him. He wiggled his eyebrows. "It is an honor to be in the presence of two beautiful ladies". Brittany stood up taller, "How dare you insult my sister?". Alvin looked at her with one eyebrow raised and said in his normal voice, "Actually I was talking about them two" he jerked his thumb toward Eleanor and me. Brittany's jaw dropped and Alvin smirked, "My point". She took a step closer to him. Then she slapped him. Hard. He stared at her. Then he slapped her back. Hard. There was a moment of silence. Then Brittany tackled him, "IDIOT!" she roared. He yelled and put his hands over his head. She beat him with her fists, screaming bloody murder. "UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!", Alvin yelled. Me, Eleanor, and Theodore started to laugh. A voice came from inside the Mercedes, "I told you that would happen", and Simon got out. I stopped laughing. Simon looked a lot the same. He was slim, was not muscular, large round glasses, and had gray eyes. But there was something about the way he held himself, something about the way he smiled. It was wonderful. Eleanor ran up and hugged him, "It's good to see you Simon!". He grinned and hugged her back, "It's good to see you too". Both Theodore and I glared jealously at them. Then Eleanor let go of him and ran over to hug Theodore. I relaxed. I didn't know why it made her feel that way. Just the fact that Eleanor had touched Simon put me on edge. _"What is wrong with me?"_, I thought. My eyes wandered over to Brittany who was still trying to kill Alvin. Could I be in love with Simon? Then it hit me. Literally. I staggered and fell to my knees. My head was throbbing and it felt like I had been whacked with a sledge hammer. Or in my case, a shoe. I wrapped my arms around me as the world seemed to reel. I felt someone grabbing me and turning me over. Someone called out "Hey should we get an ambulance?". There was another yell, this one from beside me "It's your entire fault you idiot. You were the one that threw the shoe!" Brittany. "Well you ducked it" Alvin. There was another voice, "Move out of the way, move out of the way. Let me see her" Simon. I felt Simon touching my head "It's a concussion" he felt my pulse, "She's alright. She just needs to lie down for a while. Get her inside". They were picking me up but I grabbed Simon's arm and clung to it. They tried to pry me off but I was hysterical and wouldn't budge. He made them stop and keep carrying me. He walked with them, holding my hand, "It's all right Jeannette. It's gonna be okay. I promise". I whimpered. Then everything went black.

A.N\ I changed this to first person because I thought it would make more sense. And it will be easier to change POV.


End file.
